farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Enter Anti Cupid Quest
The series was available from until and had 9 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''1 date, 2 date, 3 date, 4... The sheriff and the lumberjack just kept wanting more! But a familiar face has come to say, "I won't have this love nonsense! Not now, no way!" '' __TOC__ The Pushover '' Londa and I are doing great! I've even met a nice cupid who is going to help me out even more! How did I get so lucky? '' '' That cupid sure knows what he's doing. Black Roses are one of Londa's favorites! '' Pucker Up '' Next Up on that genius cupid's list: Sour Candy. Not my personal favorite, but let's give it a go. '' '' Who would have thunk it? Londa is a HUGE fan of sour! I got a BIG kiss for that one! '' Saltwater '' I really think Londa could be... the one, you know? I sure am glad that cupid is around right now. '' '' She thanked me for helping her relax after stressful days. Wow. Salt in the bath tub. Who knew? I'll tell ya who knew. That genius cupid knew. '' Heavy Equipment '' If this streak of good luck keeps up, I think I'm going to pop the question, farmer! And I don't mean "Will you pass the potatoes?"! '' '' Turns out Londa won a bunch of gold ribbons at the Lighthouse Cove County Fair for woodworking. She just keeps getting better and better. '' Fore! '' If I were a smarter man, I might think that cupid is off his rocker. '' '' Londa LOVES golf! She won the Annual Sheriff's Tournament last year! She's the one for me for sure! '' Inked '' Today I went on a ride along with Ronda. She wrote an awful lot of tickets. None as special as the one she wrote me, of course. '' '' Yup, I was right. She's very glad to have a fancy pen to write tickets with. Cupid didn't seem too excited about it. I wonder why. '' Sci-Fi '' This cupid is in the zone right now. I bet all of the other cupids want to know how he comes up with these tricks. '' '' You know what? I don't think Londa really liked the movies. But she was still happy to get them because they were from me. She sure is a special lady. '' From the Heart '' I know Londa is the one for me. Before I ask her to be my wife, I want to give her something truly dear to me. '' '' I'm so glad she like the shirts. It means a lot to me. So does she. '' Popping the Question! '' Hurry farmer! A ring! I NEED A RING! '' '' SHE SAID YES! I've never been so happy! Say you'll come to the wedding, farmer! '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest